


Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - Part 4

by Akakitsune



Series: Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) DISCONTINUED [4]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, Help, i really like this story but i wanna jump ahead to the interesting stuff lol, if this seems rushed please tell me i've been procrastinating, y'all its chapter 4 and i'm already pushing the relationship please hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakitsune/pseuds/Akakitsune
Summary: Venomous and Red attend a meeting at Boxmore and talk about stuff.





	Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hey real quick I just wanna say something;
> 
> So Violet and Blue, if you guys remember them, aren't supposed to be villains. They were inserted at first as a vent but still weren't intended to be bad guys or anything. The situation that was based on what happened in part 1 has been sorted out with both "Violet" and "Blue" so please don't view them as villains!! They're really cool people!! Emotions are just icky!!
> 
> alsoifthepeoplewhoijustmentionedreadthisi'msupersorryy'allarecooliwasjustupsetloly'allaregreatipromisei'mgonnahaveaconfrontationlater
> 
> Anyways enjoy this chapter that I've been procrastinating on-!

Just as Venomous went to sleep, Shadowy decided that now was the time to get some work done. He flipped out of bed and put on his cloak. He stepped out of the room, quietly shutting door. He looked over at saw that stupid brat, Fink. She glared at him, hatefully. He smirked and put a finger to his lips. After that, he quietly made his way down the hall. He stopped at the new girl's door... What was her name again? Red? He creaked the door open and peaked inside. She was asleep. He thought for a moment. It would be fun to mess with her. She was perfectly sensitive, crying and breaking down at just the slightest confrontation. He smiled, his sharp teeth showing under the hood, and closed the door. That was for another time. Now, he had to harvest some glorbs.

...

Red stepped out of her room after a night's sleep. She wondered what Venomous would have her do today. Maybe they would do more experiments with other things around the house? She walked downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and the same box of cereal from yesterday morning. Fink was also at the table, grabbing the box of cereal once Red finished with it. Red noticed that Venomous wasn't there. Confused, she began to eat. 

Venomous came into the room, looking exhausted. Fink looked very happy. "Boss!" She exclaimed, putting her hands up on the table and lifting herself up. He just groaned in response. Fink's ears lowered as she sat back down. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a big sip of it. "Are you alright, Venomous?" Red asked. He looked at her and rubbed his temple. "Yes, just..." He sighed. "I haven't been having restful sleep lately. I'm really tired..." "Maybe you should take a day off?" She suggested. He shrugged and drank more of his coffee. He sat down at the table and rested his head on his hand. 

"What do you need me to do today?" Red asked. Venomous yawned. "I'm not sure, yet." He said. He drank the rest of his coffee, and picked up the book in the middle of the table. He opened it and began to read its contents. "Can we play videos game together today, Boss?" Fink asked after she finished the rest of her cereal. "You know I hate videos game, Fink..." He grunted, not looking up from the book. Fink slouched in her chair, looking a little sad. "I can play videos game with you if you want-" Red suggested. Fink shot her a glare and went back to sulking. 'I guess that's a no...' Red thought.

"Red, do you think you could do me a favor today?" Venomous asked, still not looking up. "Yes?" Red asked, looking back at him. "I have to go to a meeting in person today." He finally looked up from the book. "Do you think you could come with me?" "WHAT?!" Fink exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table. "But Boss, I wanted to come with you!" She said, angry. Fink!." He exclaimed, giving her a stern look. He sighed. "Just... Don't complain, please." Fink slid back into her chair. Venomous put the book down and got up. "I'm going to get ready. We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes." He said, and walked out of the kitchen. 

Red was about to get up when she heard Fink muttering to herself. "Boss doesn't want to do anything with me anymore..." Fink sniffled a bit, rubbing her eyes with her arm. Red looked down at her. "I'm sure its nothing against you, Fink..." She said, causing Fink to look up at her. Fink looked like she was still a little mad, but Red kept going. "It sounds like he's been kinda busy lately. I'm sure he still wants to do stuff with you." Fink sniffed. "Yeah, well," She crossed her arms and looked away. "Still..." Red patted her back and got up. "Do you really think so?" Fink asked, just to make sure. Red nodded. "Of course." Fink looked down and sighed. "And, er... If you wanna play videos game with me, I guess I can... Let you..." She said, quietly. Red smiled and nodded, then went to her room to change.

...

It was 2 pm when they arrived at the building. Red stepped out, wearing a light red buttoned up shirt and black jeans. She really didn't know how fancy she had to dress for the meeting, so she tried to go somewhere in the middle. She looked up at the building. There was a big "B" and "M" at the top with a full title below it: "Boxmore". Red had heard of this place before when she worked with her team. She shook away the uncertainty and followed Venomous inside.

Venomous rang the doorbell and stood with his hands in his pockets. He didn't look very pleased to be here. Red looked over at him, and he returned the glance. He gave her a slight smile which she returned. He looked back at the door with a sigh. Soon enough, after a bunch of crashing into things, the owner himself appeared at the door. He was a short, stout man, with half of his face replaced with a gold colored headpiece with a robotic eye. His hair was slicked back, and he wore a light teal suit. Red finally didn't feel as overdressed as she initially thought.

"Professor Venomous!" He announced, spreading his arms out. He awkwardly tried to come in for a hug, but Venomous just tensed and didn't return it. "Hello, Boxman..." Venomous greeted, tiredly. Boxman's eyes went onto Red with confusion. "And... Who's this?" He asked. "Ah, that's my new assistant, Red." Venomous said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She tensed a bit. "H...hello..." She said, quietly. "Assistant..." Boxman thought a moment. He looked down at Red's tail. "You didn't make this one, did you?" He asked, and Venomous shot a glare at him. "No." Boxman changed the subject quickly. "Let's go start the meeting now, shall we?" He announced, and lead them into a conference room.

"Now that we're all settled," Boxman started, putting his hands together and leaning forward. "Why don't we get straight into it?" "Yes..." Venomous said, looking down at some papers he brought along with him. "I still haven't received the shipment of robot parts I ordered ages ago." He looked up at Boxman, who was slouching back down in his seat. "Er... Perhaps... It got lost in the mail...?" He said with a shrug. Venomous grunted and looked back down at his papers. 

Red looked at Venomous as he and Boxman went back and forth on deliveries that Boxman had seemingly neglected. He seemed really stressed out. She wished that she could help him somehow, but she didn't even know how to sort out her own issues. Maybe it would all end up working out. She stayed silent for the length of the meeting.

...

"Hey, Venomous?" Red asked as they drove home. Venomous didn't take his eyes off of the road. "Yes?" Red thought a moment. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked. He looked caught off guard a bit. "Of course so." He said. "What makes you think I'm not?" "You just seem really stressed, at least today..." She tilted her head slightly. He sighed deeply, parking the car in the driveway. He leaned against the wheel. "Something just doesn't seem right to me, is all..." He said. "It's a small feeling, or a few feelings or something... My exhaustion and..." He trailed off, looking out the window on his side. "Other feelings, I suppose... Just all don't seem right... And it's been bugging me to the point where I can't even focus on my work, and even Fink..." He chuckled slightly, looking back out the front window. "And I have no idea as to why I'm even telling you about it." "It's good to talk about it, I guess..." Red said. "Mm." 

They sat there in silence for a moment. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked-" Red said, finally, rubbing her arm. Venomous looked at her. "No, no. I just..." He rubbed his temple. "I don't know. I appreciate it, though. Don't get me wrong..." She looked over at him. "You listened to me." She said, simply. He gave another slight smile. "Thanks." "You're welcome." They started to get out when Venomous stopped. "Oh... And by the way," He started, causing her to look back at him. "I liked your outfit tonight." He said, and closed the door. 

Red felt her face get slightly warm. She quietly thanked him as she entered the house behind him, trying to wave off the butterflies finding their way into her stomach.

There was no way... Right?


End file.
